Leak
by Tu
Summary: Sg1 is set to find how infromation about the Stargate program got out.


Title: LEAK

Author: Tu

Email: PG (Some questionable words used)

Season/Sequel:

Pairing: NA

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Sg1. If I did the men of Sg1 would disappear from time to time and come back quite used. Plus I would have kept General Hammond around. Sasha and all other non-SG1 characters came out of my warped and twisted head. 

Author's Notes: I started writing this long before the 100th episode. That Wormhole Extream show concept was kinda lame.

Any and all comments are welcome. Flames will be used to melt weapons of mass destruction.

Erin sat at the bar looking at the wall covered in bottles. Gou'ald and Jaffa surrounded her. She looked down the bar toward the door. Aphohis and his guard had just strutted thought the door. She snorted softly.

"What a dumb ass!" She said softly.

A hand clamped on her shoulder and spun her around. A mountain of a man stood before her. "You are Taure!" He cried," What are you doing here?"

Erin looked him up and down and said," Trying to get drunk off my ass, thank you very much."

"We do not like your kind!" He growled.

Erin smiled and was about to say something when the alarm on her watched beeped. She had four minutes to get the hell out of Dodge before the C4 she'd stashed around the complex would blow.

"You know, your right," She said getting up, "I shouldn't be here. What the hell was I thinking? I'll just leave." Erin began making her way to the door at a nice pace. She slammed and locked the doors behind her and ran like hell.

CLICK 

General Hammond shut off the tape and turned toward the teams sitting around the table.

"This tape was delivered two days ago to the Pentagon. Someone has leaked vital information about the Stargate program. It is unclear just how much the writers and producers of this show know. Sg1, I'm sending you to the set. Dr. Fraiser, Sgt. Stiller, and Maj. Wilson will be accompanying you. Get as much information as you can there. The rest of you, I want to know how this happened. Find the leak and plug it. Then do damage control. Sg1 a plane is waiting to take you to New Mexico. Dismissed."

"Great, there goes my weekend." Jack said filling out.

"What, no Simpson's marathon." Sam said smiling.

Rico, New Mexico 

Sasha Wood lay on the coach of her trailer staring at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind. This stupid show was taking forever to film. Set problems, casting problems, union problems, heck even film problems were eating up huge chunks of time. For the first time in her acting life she was actually looking forward to sitting at home doing nothing. The show sucked. The plot line, while believable was buried under a ton of romantic crap. It was sad when you were two feet taller then your" love interest". A knock sounded on her door.

"Go away if you are an agent, a writer, a sound guy, from make-up, or wardrobe. Anyone else can come in.," she said.

A blond haired woman entered, followed by a cute older man, a big black man in a dorkie hat, and a hottie.

"Can I help you?" Sasha asked turning her upper torso.

"My name is Sam Carter.." the blond began.

"Welcome, Sam Carter." Sasha said in a fake 60's announcer voice," Welcome to the wonderful world of Hell on Earth, other wise known as Rico, New Mexico."

Sam laughed and continued her intros." This is Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and this is Murry."

"Murry? Your name is Murry? If your name is really Murry my name is Leontopolis." She said snorting. "What brings you to the oh so wonderful set of the fabulous GateLeepers? I know! It's the wonderful food, isn't it? Wait, no, the engaging story lines. The believable aliens?"

"We're here about the idea behind the story." Jack said impatiently.

"Someone never learned pacients as a kid did he? Jack was it? Can I call you Jack? Good." Sasha said. "Your barking up the wrong tree, there. All I know is my Agent calls me up six months ago and says 'hey there's this new Sci-Fi show, it pays REALLY good, and they want you as the star'. I got the first script and it was great and then everything went down hill from there." She said getting up." I mean, whatever idiot wrote this crap really needs to get a book about Egyptian Gods and Mythology. The historical angles and alien angles suck. This could be a killer show. And I have the feeling the idea was stolen from something else."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I mean, the basic plotline is a blatant rip off of Dr. Daniel Jackson's thesis on the ideal that the pyramids in Egypt were built either by aliens or for the use of aliens. While no concrete proof has ever been substantiated to support or deny this clam it is widely regarded as a possibility into the unexplained mystery of the pyramids. Also the ideal that humans were 'abducted' and forced to be slaves to an overlord alien race that believed in their superiority to said humans is also believable." Sasha paused and took a breath.

"And while it is plausible that said human slaves would continue to survive and thrive on alien worlds, and could possible be used as cannon fodder or solider in said overlord armies, while humans that remained on Earth evolved and flourished, it is highly unlikely that the ability to travel to said alien worlds would be widely know on Earth and considered the norm as portrayed in this show." Sasha turned and looked at the four of them. Jacks mouth was hanging open.

"What? I did go to college. I'm not just some stupid actor. I was a child prodigy." Sasha said sitting down. "I have three doctorates, eight masters, and twenty-six bachelors degrees. I can speak ten language fluently and eight others proficiently. I may play stupid girls in movies but I'm not dumb. I own my own companies. I consult for thereof the largest labs in the US. I mean I can't rely on Hollywood to fund my retirement."

They all continued to stare at her.

"Breath!" she said laughing at them. "Sit down, I think you need to digest everything."

"You've read Dr. Jackson's thesis? What did you think of it?" Daniel asked not reveling who he was.

"Sasha smiled as she looked him up and down. "I found it a fascinating read. While I do not agree with all the points Dr. Jackson made, I do have to admire the man for putting himself out there to be "fed to the sharks"

TBC


End file.
